Professional photographers, film makers, and the like, require a professional grade light source, whether for capturing scenery, live action, portraits, nature, etc., both indoors or outdoors. Further, various types of illumination effects may be desired used for live performances, such as on a stage. Lighting systems are typically used to illuminate a subject to provide a desired effect during image capture. Lighting can also be used to obtain a desired illumination effect, for example, by using lighting having a particular tone, warmth, or intensity. Further, certain lights may be used for particular purpose, for example, where the type of light emitted may be used for the specific purpose, such as anti-microbial treatment using ultra-violet lights, and/or general lighting of an area.
Current and prior lighting systems include incandescent or fluorescent lighting elements. However, these systems have limitations limiting their flexibility or effectiveness. As an example, mounting frames used these types of lighting systems are typically large and onerous, making them difficult to move, store and use. Incandescent lighting can generate large amounts of heat, which can causing discomfort to, or alter the properties of, the subject of the image; and/or may alter the image due to heat waves appearing in the image. Additionally, incandescent systems tend to draw a lot of electrical power, thereby resulting in larger generation or supply needs. Further, specific purpose lights are typically limited by a frame or mounting system used to hold and/or aim the lighting emitting devices. A Light Emitting Diode (LED) is a known light source. Rarely, however, are LEDs used in a manner sufficient to serve as a professional grade lighting apparatus. Even those few that do, can be improved upon and made easier to use.